A Real Life Nightmare
by WolfGirl123456
Summary: When Marcie and her friends find out that some of their favorite movies might not be as fictional as they thought, their lives are either about to get a whole lot worse or be cut shortly. Rating because there might be gore later I'm not sure. -On Hold- (Ran out of ideas)
1. Prolouge

Sweating from the heat, I stood confused in the boiler room. I wasn't quite sure how I had gotten there, and I instantly felt an overwhelming sense of fear. I walked down the hallway-like area until it split into two. On the right there was a little girl singing with a jump-rope in hand. I could faintly hear the words that were echoing off the dismal walls.

"One, Two Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four Better lock your door."

At the last word, I heard a soft click from the left. The path was now gone. I decided to follow the young girl partially because it was the only way to go besides backwards. It was then that I noticed she was in an old-timey night-gown. Her light brown hair flipped as she disappeared behind a turn. That was when the next verse of the song started.

"Five, Six Grab your crucifix."

I went arround the corner, and was surprised to discover the little girl was gone. I heard a sound like metal scraping metal. As my heart started beating faster, I ran a hand through my long blonde hair. The sound repeats, but this time it was louder and closer. I start running, and I hear a dark chuckle from behind as the next verse begins.

"Seven, Eight Gotta stay up late."

My skips a beat when I realize the song seemed so familiar. I just couldn't remember where I had heard it before. I skided around a corner, but it was a dead-end. I looked around searching for somewhere to go. That was when I saw the ladder. I wasted no time climbing up it, but I was disappointed when I heard the chuckle again, this time it was up on the ledge with me. I turned to climb down, but unfortunately the ladder was missing. I looked back up to see the person up on the ledge with me. When the person moved a little closer, I saw that it was a horribly burned man in a green and red sweater. I gasped and back up when I saw the knives on one of his gloved hands.

I knew I should have known who this was, but the name wouldn't surface. He continued moving closer and I backed up to the wall. I looked down to see if I could jump. It seemed so much higher than before and I doubted I would live after a fall like that. I gulped and tried to back up, but it was no use. Hoping it might be of some use, I continued to try to drag up the name. As the knives cut through my stomach, searing pain shot through me as the blood started to flow out of me. It was at this moment, that I, while screaming in pain, remembered the name. This was Freddy Krueger.

"Nine, Ten never sleep again."

My vision was fading to black and my throat was sore. I knew that I was going to die. Tears flowed down my face both from sadness and pain.

* * *

A/n: Did you like it? This is my first Nightmare on Elm Street fanfiction. I'll try to post another chapter every week. Reveiw please. Oh by the way i promise I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I don't know if this is as good as the first part or not, but I did promise that I would update once a week ATLEAST. I wanted to get this up sooner, but i forgot about this on the weekend. Because the other girl died, this is from the main characters point of view and not that girl's. I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street, but I own this story.

* * *

While walking to class, I noticed that one of the doors, which lead down to Fallen-Crest Middle's basement, had crime tape over the entrance and police guarding the door. Confused, I turned to my friend Samantha, and asked, "What happened?"

The short-haired blonde sighed and said, "Well, I'm guessing you didn't watch the news. Christy was murdered. Cut like some one had shoved knives in her stomach."

"Ouch."

I took another quick look at the door before hurrying to class. I sat down to wait for the class to begin. I noticed the teacher wasn't there and decided to lay my head down on the creaky desk. My long black hair spilling around my head and blocking out the light. I fought to keep my eyes open, but since I han't slept very well, I fell sound asleep.

_I was sitting in my desk in the middle of the hallway. For a second I wondered what happened to the classroom, but I heard a scream from behind one of the doors. I knew opening the door would turn the dream into a nightmare, but I still wanted to see what would happen. I walked over a placed my hand on the door knob. Bracing myself, I started to turn it._

"Marcie! Hey MARCIE!"

I yanked my head off the desk and look at the person who'd been calling my name. It was Samantha. She pointed to the front of the class room. Our teacher had finally arrived, and class began. Like always the day seemed to drag on, but eventually we were let out of school.

When I got home, I flopped onto the couch; I was hoping to fall asleep. I was so curious because other than that one all my nightmares were the same. Focusing on the new nightmare, I got comfortable on the crimson couch. It probably only took about thirty minutes before I started falling asleep.

_I was no longer laying on the couch; instead, I was sitting in the main hallway. As I got up, I noticed a trail of blood leading out the door, and I was more curious about this dream than the other one. I opened the door, and instead of walking into my yard, I was in a boiler room. I started to walk around just waiting for some thing to happen. I heard a scream. It sounded like the same one from before. I followed the scream. As I wondered about what I would find, I heard someone sing._

_"One, Two Freddy's coming for you."_

_I looked around searching for the voice. When I turned back around, a little girl with a jump rope in hand was standing there. I almost shrieked she scared me so bad. After calming myself down, I asked, "Was that you screaming, or were you the one singing?"_

_She giggled and skipped off. As she left, I noticed the blood on her nightgown. I ran after her. I couldn't help it, but I thought that this place, that girl, and that song seemed familiar. I had seen this place before. Soon, the hallway like area ended. There was a spiral set of stairs leading down. I almost decided not to go down, but after hearing the next verse of the song, my curiosity got the better of me._

_"Three, Four Better lock your door."_

_A single word floated through my mind. Elm. I racked my brain, wondering why I had thought of that word. I was about to go through a list of anything I knew with the word Elm in it, but I heard a screeching sound, like metal scraping against metal. After I had gotten off the stairs, I started running. I'd heard that sound before. I though, "Maybe I've had this dream before, and that's why everything seems so familiar."_

_Deep down I knew that wasn't it. I sighed and started running faster. I heard a dark chuckle from behind me. The sound caused me to shudder in fear. I stopped. I thought, "I'm dreaming; it's not like anything can hurt me."_

_I turned around and who ever had laughed was gone. I frowned and thought, "They're gonna be there if I turn around."_

_I twirled back around. I was right. At the end of the small walkway, there was a guy standing. He walked closer and I gasped as I realized who it was. It was Freddy Krueger. _

_"Five, Six Grab your crucifix."_

_He smirked, and I started running back for the stairs. I had only gone up a few when he grabbed my ankle. I screamed as the blades sunk in. I twisted around and kicked him in face. I started running up the steps. I said, "I need to wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

I yanked my eyes open. Still feeling a searing pain, I looked at my leg. I paled when I saw the blood. I got up and grabbed the first aid kit and a wet towel. I cleaned and bandaged my leg before changing into a none ripped pair of jeans. Now that I had done that I started to think.

Was he real? I knew it couldn't be possible, but I couldn't think of a reason that fit. I shook the thought from my head. He wasn't real, but I was still scared. I called some of my friends. We were now going to have a sleep over. I knew I had to sleep, but if I had friends over they could wake me up. We were also going to watch all the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. I was hoping I was just being paranoid, but just incase i needed to do some research.

* * *

A/n: So do you like it? I hope its atleast as good as the first part. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey, I'm trying to add more detail to this one. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like it.

* * *

Becoming bored, I tapped my fingers on the window; my black nails clicked on the glass. I sighed and kicked my ink colored shoes off. I glanced at the clock on the living room wall across from me. It was 9:32 p.m., which was about thirty minutes past when my friends were supposed to be here. Normally, I would have been okay with this, but after every thing that had happened I was a bit spooked. After looking out the window on last time, I stood up and walked into the hallway. The florescent lights made my pale skin look like it almost glowed. I slid down the red wall and sat down on the wooden floor; I thought, "Him being real or me going crazy is extremely bad, and I can't tell which is worse. I sound so selfish."

I didn't want to think about it. Thankfully, the door bell rang through the large empty house. I shivered and wrapped my black jacket around me tighter before standing up. I opened the door to be hug/tackled by a tall blonde with short hair. It was Alice. I pulled her off and she mock-glared at me before saying, "Eventually you're going to want to hug someone and I'm not gonna let you."

"Alice, I think its time you came back from wonderland."

"I'll come back when you stop wearing black."

I smirked and said, "I guess you're lost forever then."

She laughed and I showed her to my room. Before going back, I told her where everything was and showed her where she could put her stuff. When I was in the entrance, I shuddered. I was scared and confused inside, but I could still act just like I always did. It took about ten minutes before Alice came down. My phone beeped; I had gotten a text from Samantha. It said that she wouldn't be there until about eleven.

Alice grinned and said, "Since she won't be here for a while, I can take a nap, so i can stay up later."

I shook my head, and said, "If you do I'll draw a moustache on your face with sharpie."

"I recently found out that sharpie washes off, so do whatever you want."

I suggested that we watch a movie instead, and she agreed. That was close because if I was right I didn't think it would be very good if she fell asleep. We walked back to my room. I almost laughed when I realized I would probably be walking up and down the hallway alot.

* * *

A/N: I would have made it longer but the week is almost over and I said i'd update atleast once a week.


End file.
